All She Asked For Was 1 Last Dance
by DQ
Summary: The story continues, with some deep downs and the occasionaly ups. Will Derek be able to forgive and forget? Will their relationship last? Will people (such as Nikki) finally accept them? Will their true colors shine on trough...
1. Default Chapter

As they were dancing so closely, Sarah finally felt safe. Derek smiled at her. All of a sudden a sense of guilt cast a shadow upon the wonderful night. The love in his eyes was tearing her heart apart. He deserved someone else, someone better, someone who would never do what she did. Her feelings of remorse came too late. It happened and there was nothing she could do about it. No turning back time, the clock kept ticking and time was running out. They had only 3 weeks left together, the thought of being away from him was terrifying.

But he was better off without her, he was worth to be loved by an angel. And there was one thing Sarah knew for sure: she wasn't going to heaven! For 1 moment, the devil took over and made her caress her worst enemy. Crossed the line between hate and love, between innocence and guilt. Shocked by what she saw in the mirror, the old Sarah was gone...She was taken away from holyness under Satan's curse.

No! What was she thinking? The old Sarah wasn't gone at all! She was still there and so were her feelings for Derek. She made a mistake, a big one, but it didn't change her as a person. Doubts were filling her mind but she knew things would be over if she told him. Damnit, she had to stop being so selfish. Derek had the right to know, even if it would ruin their relationship.

Why did she always mess up a good thing? Every single person that ever loved her, was doomed. Her mum died because she was rushing to come to her audition for Julliard and now she was about to lose Derek. Everything was her own fault, she wasn't meant to be happy.

Nobody's perfect but he was the only boy she ever knew who was so close to perfection. He fought for their relationship, he always showed respect and loved her with all his heart and soul.

Why did she do this? Malakai was Derek's opposite, he hated her and she hated him. He had no respect for women, and certainly not for the white trailer trash like Sarah. He was walking a different path, going in the wrong direction. And yet, that one night, it looked as if he'd changed. Sarah was so stupid to believe he really cared for her and Derek, he said he wanted to get them back together. He took advantage of the situation, Sarah felt vulnerable and was unable to think clear. Malakai was the devil in person, only cared about himself. He was so slick, she was too blind to see that vicious look in his eyes. Their bodies became one but it didn't feel right at all. With Derek and her, it was heaven on earth, more than lust, that was love! But with Malakai, there was no love involved, only sexual pleasure.

The song ended and Derek gave her a sweet little peck on the cheek. Sarah took deep breath and said: "Let's go back home baby, we have to talk...".


	2. Time To Tell The Truth

Chapter Two 

One single tear escaped from her mysterious eyes when he gently stroked her cheek. Derek tried to make her sadness disappear with a soft touch of his lips but she pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sarah? Just tell me!"

She was nervous, too afraid to look at him questioning what was going on. Another tear escaped and many more followed. Derek held her in his strong, protecting arms and she never felt this guilty. He was a wonderful person and yet, she betrayed him. Together, they survived every obstacle, gave all haters the undeniable proof that milk does mix with brown sugar. Together... But she had to accept the fact that they won't be for much longer. It was time...

"Derek, this will probably be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do but you need to hear this. While we were apart, I did something I truly regret. I was vulnerable and although I know it doesn't justify what I did, I need you to know how I felt at that time. I trusted Malakai, he listened to my problems and gave me a shoulder to cry on. I really thought he meant well but I took it too far...I slept with him..."

She looked into Derek's eyes and knew it was over. He didn't say a word when he turned around and walked out the door. Sarah was certain he would never come back to her ever again.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Whassup, this Chenille...Who's calling?.....Hello?....."

"...Chenille..."

"Sarah? Is that you? Are you ok ? What's wrong girl?"

"Can you come to my place? Hurry!"

Knock knock...Sarah opened the door and saw her friend standing there totally confused.

"Sarah, have you been crying? What's going on?"

"Chenille...it's over..."

"What is? You mean...you and Derek? No girl, can't be over... You two are like the perfect couple!"

"I betrayed his trust Chenille, I hurt him."

"Huh, what did you do? I am not following over here...Explain!"

"I slept with Malakai."

"You did what?! Are you out of your mind? Why did you do it? Where's Derek?"

"I don't know where he is, he left without saying a word. And I don't know why I did it, all I know is that it didn't feel right at all, I wish it never happened."

"I gotta find my brother..."

Chenille stormed out just like Derek did, and at this moment, Sarah lost both her best friends...But she didn't deserve any compassion, it was her own fault. Cried herself to sleep...all alone in this cold and cruel world.


End file.
